1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to the detection and correction of flicker in display screens.
2. Description of Related Art
Display screens are used with many different types of devices. For example, many types of computerized devices employ a display screen as a user interface. A listing herein of all of the types of devices employing display screens would not be practical. Screens are currently commonly found in telephones (cellular, satellite, landline, etc.), handheld computerized devices (such as data collection and communication devices, personal digital assistants, electronic gaming devices, testing devices, handheld computers, etc.), and entertainment devices (televisions, video players, audio players), etc.
It has been found, however, that many such display screens, especially color screens, exhibit screen “flicker” unless they are properly adjusted. The flicker is often perceptible by the human eye and it is often distracting to the user of the device. Further, a flickering screen is often considered to be defective by the user.
Some manufacturers have attempted to address the flicker problem. Screens are sometimes adjusted during the manufacturing or inspection process by having an employee visually observe the flicker in a screen. The employee then adjusts the screen manually, by means of a resister, to remove the flicker. There are several problems with such an approach.
First, the detection of screen flicker is at least partially a subjective determination. Different individuals will draw different conclusions as to whether a particular screen has been properly adjusted. Second, the lighting properties at the site where the flicker adjustment is performed can be significantly different from the lighting environment at the location where the screen will be used. Third, the person adjusting the screen may make errors due to fatigue or inattentiveness. Further complicating the matter is the fact that each screen requires individualized adjustment. For example, even screens that are the same model and size and that are from the same manufacturing facility will require different flicker adjustments.
Consequently, an improved flicker detection and correction system is needed that can accurately detect and correct flicker. Further, a system is needed that can eliminate one or more of the problems described above.